


Hot when you’re angry.

by GemAuthor



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemAuthor/pseuds/GemAuthor
Summary: A little smutty follow on to that scene from the New Years Eve episode.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Hot when you’re angry.

It’s just after 2am when Charity walks into Jacobs Fold and quietly closes the front door behind her. She lets out a massive sigh of relief at being home.

What a night. What a crazy, stressful, fun night. Tiring none the less. Ryan’s surprise party was a huge success and everyone had a great time. She smiles as she thinks back on all the laughing and joking around everyone did tonight. And how they all huddled together and counted down to bring in the new year.   
  


She kicks off her boots and shoves them under the table. She quickly makes sure both the front and back door are locked before making her way quietly up the stairs.   
  


She checks in on Ryan, who’s sleeping in Faith’s old room. Over Christmas Tracy stayed in there and she was supposed to tonight but she’s not feeling too good so she offered to skip the party and pick the boys up from the babysitters, for which Charity is grateful.   
  


After checking in on Sarah and Noah, lingering longer in the doorway of Noah’s room than she normally would, she heads off to the bathroom.

After doing what she needs to do she creeps to their bedroom. She expects to find Vanessa passed out and snoring away. Vanessa and alcohol aren’t good bedfellows and alcohol normally ends up coming out on top. Charity mocks Vanessa for being a lightweight but when it comes to it she could probably drink most the men in the village under the table.

Charity gently pushes their bedroom door open. To her shock Vanessa is wide awake. Sat up against the headboard reading a magazine. She is wearing one of the silk nighties Charity loves her wearing. She doesn’t hear Charity at first so Charity takes a moment to absorb the sight in front of her.   
  


Her beautiful fiancé lying in their bed, clearly waiting up for her, in their house, in their bedroom, surrounded by their things. After everything that has happened this year she had vowed to not take anything or anyone for granted. Every time she comes home from now on to find Vanessa in their bed, asleep or awake, she is going to take a moment to absorb it all and remember how damn lucky she is to have her.   
  


Vanessa suddenly turns her head and notices her and the smile she gives Charity leaves her feeling weak in the knees. Yeah, she is never taking her for granted ever.   
  


“Hey, babe, I didn’t think you would still be up.”

Vanessa places the magazine she is reading down onto the bedside table. “I wanted to make sure you got in ok. I would have helped with the clean up.”

Charity waves her hand in Vanessa’s direction before taking off her jacket and throwing it in the general direction of the wash basket. “We got it done really quickly. I wanted you back home here with the kids. Were they ok? Noah ok? He wasn’t too tired, was he?”

Vanessa stands and walks around to Charity’s side of the bed. “He was fine. He went straight to bed but he said he had a great night. He did seem to be laughing all night.”

”He was. They all were.”

Nothing fills Charity’s heart with joy as the much as the sight of her children and grandchildren laughing. Their happiness is the most important thing to her. She may not always be on the top of her game mothering wise, and she’s made more mistakes than she can count, but she loves them and all the wants is for them to be happy.   
“A lot of that is down to you.”

Vanrsaa frowns. “How?”

”Well, your drunken entrance, drunk dancing, drunk singing, drunk storytelling, had them in stitches, Ness. When you tried to show Noah your famous dance move from your uni days I thought he was going to pass out he was laughing so hard.”

”I’m sorry.”

Charity frowns. “What for?”

”Being drunk. I know I could have ruined things.”

Charity grabs Vanessa’s hips and pulls the smaller woman’s body into hers. She loves the way Vanessa’s eyes widen and her breath catches in the back of her throat when they’re close like this. She loves that she still has this affect on Vanessa. She loves the affect Vanessa still has on her.   
  


“You didn’t and you wouldn’t have. To be honest with Leyla moping in the corner, Cain sulking by the bar, Moira getting hammered and Sam’s awful impressions the place needed livening up a bit.”

”So.....you’re not mad?”

Charity shakes her head and gently kisses Vanessa. “No.”

Vanessa gives her a cheeky smirk before saying, “That’s a shame.”

Charity pulls back and is about to ask why when what Vanessa said to her at the bar comes rushing back.   
_“You are so hot when you’re angry.”_

”Actually, now you mention it I am still a bit mad.”

Vanessa’s eyes darken and her grip on Charity’s top tightens. “Yeah?”

”Yeah, babe. Think you should make it up to me.”

”You do?”

Charity smirks. “Yeah.”

Vanessa doesn’t move for a second and Charity thinks something is wrong. Before she gets a chance to ask Vanessa’s mouth is on hers and she’s kissing her like her life depends on it.

Charity matches the passion in her kiss. She can’t help it. Kissing Vanessa is like drinking after being stranded in the desert for days on end. It’s like all her Christmas coming at once. Never has anyone ever kissed her like Vanessa does.

When Vanessa kisses her not only does she feel the chemistry and desire that is always crackling between them, but she feels loved, respected and cherished.   
  
“There is only one way I can make it up to you I think.”

Charity sways on her feet. The husky tone of Vanessa’s voice and the desire in her eyes turns Charity blood red hot.   
  


“How’s that then, Ness?”   
  
“Think it’s best I show you rather than tell you.”   
  


Vanessa sits down on the edge of the bed and smiles up at Charity as she unfastens the button on her jeans and pulls the zipper down. She pushes Charity’s sparkly top up and flicks her tongue over her abdomen.  
“Take this off.”

Charity does as she is told as quickly as possible. She doesn’t even care where her new expensive top lands. She only cares about Vanessa and her hands, her mouth, that tongue.

Vanessa’s breath quickens as her eyes and hands glide over Charity’s torso. Charity’s skin prickles beneath Vanessa’s touch and she holds back from asking her to hurry things along. She loves it when Vanessa takes charge. She loves the slow pace Vanessa often likes to set.   
  
“You are so hot,” Vanessa whispers as her hands sweep around to Charity’s back and her finger tips glide down Charity spine. Charity’s hips jerk forward and Vanessa grins into Charity’s stomach as she places a series of kisses along the top of Charity’s trousers. 

Vanessa drags her nails down Charity’s rib cage until she reaches her jeans. She pulls them down until they sit half way down Charity’s thighs before stopping.   
Charity swears Vanessa’s eyes sparkle as she looks up at her and gives her one of those big, beautiful, turned on smiles.   
  
“I love how beautiful you are. How strong your body is. How strong your mind is. I love that you want me as much as I want you, all the time.”

Charity groans. “You have no idea, babe.”

Vanessa stands up, dragging her body against Charity’s as she does. “Maybe I should find out.”

When they first started sleeping together Vanessa didn’t do much dirty or flirty talking for the first few weeks. When she did it she was so bad at it, but Charity still found it so hot. Now, over two years later, she still isn’t much better but it still has the same affect.   
  


“Maybe you should.”

Vanessa slides her hand into the front of Charity’s open jeans and groans. “God you’re wet. I love that I can make you feel this way.”

Charity whimpers and fights the urge to grind against Vanessa’s fingers. They had sex this morning, it’s not like they’ve gone days or weeks without it. However every time her body reacts like it has been a lifetime instead of hours. That’s the power Vanessa has over her.

The thing is, even after all this time, Vanessa has no idea just how strong her power is and Charity loves her for it.   
  


Vanessa removes her hand and turns them so the back of Charity’s knees are against the bed.   
“Strip.”

Charity laughs. She loves how unromantic Vanessa gets when she starts getting impatient.   
Charity quickly does as she’s instructed, watching as Vanessa does the same. Once they’re both naked and before she has a chance to compliment Vanessa on her beauty, she is pushed backwards into the bed with Vanessa following suit.   
  


Vanessa lands on top of her and their mouths meet in a messy, desperate, hot, wet kiss that leaves them both shaking and gripping onto each other. Their tongues slide against each other as hands roam and stroke and grip at any bit of naked skin they can reach.   
  
  
Vanessa pulls back, her breath heavy and her eyes dilated. “God your mouth....Your lips. I love kissing them. I love feeling them all over me.”

”Well, when you’ve finished apologising to me, and if you do a good job, you will get to feel them on you. Every. Single. Inch. Of. You.”

That springs Vanessa into action. She straddles Charity’s left thigh as her hands slide down to where Charity wants her.   
  


“So soft, so warm,” she whispers as her fingers glide through Charity’s wetness. “The best feeling in the world,” she whispers again before stopping the movement of her hand and looking Charity in the eye.   
  


Charity knows what’s about to come. It’s a ritual they have. No matter how hard and rough, or soft and slow, or quick their sex is, these words are always uttered by Vanessa before she takes Charity.  
Always. 

It is single handily Charity’s favourite thing about these moments they share between them.

”I love you, Charity.”

Charity gives Vanessa a watery smile. “I love you too, Ness. So much.”

Vanessa smiles back as her fingers slide home. A wave of warm pleasure spikes through Charity’s body and she grips Vanessa’s bicep. “God I love you too.”

Vanesa leans down and licks Charity’s nipple before taking the hardened bud into her mouth and sucking on it as she picks up the pace of her fingers.   
  


“Ness, Kiss me.”

Vanessa lifts her mouth from Charity’s breast and meets Charity’s in a kiss that has Charity’s toes curling. God she can kiss. Vanessa’s other arm slips under Charity’s neck and grips her shoulder to help her keep her pace as her fingers dip and swirl and tease.   
  


She knows how to tease and work Charity’s body. She doesn’t do it for any other reason than to enhance the experience for Charity. She doesn’t do it to withhold the pleasure to punish Charity like others have in the past. She does it purely for Charity’s enjoyment.   
  
  


Kissing soon becomes too much as Charity’s moans become more frequent. Vanessa finds that delicious spot inside Charity, her fingertips grazing it teasingly and Charity’s eyes roll back and her hips jerk like mad, desperately looking for that contact again.   
  


Vanessa rests her forehead head against Charity’s and her sighs match Charity’s moans as her fingers hit that sweet spot at the same time her thumb does something devastating good against Charity’s clit.

The orgasm that rushes through Charity is so powerful that scream that would have come out of her is rendered silent.

Vanessa doesn’t stop though, she coaxes another orgasm out of Charity within a matter of minutes before Charity pushes her hand away unable to take anymore.   
  


Vanessa sits up and gives Charity a smug smile.   
“Am I forgiven?”

A laugh bubbles out of Charity as the aftershocks thrum through her body. “Oh yeah, you’re forgiven.”

Vanessa gives her a beaming smile as she leans down to kiss her. Charity pulls away after a few seconds, taking Vanessa’s bottom lip with her, making Vanessa moan.   
  


“You are definitely forgiven. But by all means make me angry more often if that’s how you are going to apologise to me. Although, you’ll have to wait a few minutes for me to return the favour.”

Vanessa runs her fingers down Charity’s sternum. “It will be with the wait.” She then places a kiss so soft on Charity’s lips it brings tears to Charity’s eyes.   
  


”Happy New Year, Charity.”

”Happy New Year, babe. May it be our best one yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Happy New Year.


End file.
